Egyptian Mythology names
Names Male Ammit * Meaning soul eater. * Demon who represented the people's fear of death. Amun * Meaning the hidden one. * King of Gods, god of air, creativity and fertility. Anhur * Meaning he who leads the distant. * God of war. Anubis * Meaning royal child. * God of the underworld. Aten * Meaning solar disk. * God of the sun. Atum * Meaning completion. * God of creation. Hapi * God of the flooding of the Nile. Heka * Meaning magic. * God of magic. Hemen * God of falcons. Horus * Meaning falcon. * God of light and the sky. Khepri * Meaning to develop. * God of rebirth, sunrise and scarab beetles. Khnum * God of creation and water. Khonsu * Meaning traveller. * God of the moon. Mehen * Meaning coiled one. * God of snakes. Nefertem * Meaning beautiful one who closes. * God of healing and beauty. Neper * God of grain. Osiris * Meaning powerful. * God of death, the afterlife, resurrection and life. Rem * Meaning to weep. * God of fertilisation, his tears made crops grow. Seker * Meaning hurry to me. * God of the Memphis tombs. Set * Meaning pillar. * God of chaos, storms, war and the desert. Sobek * God of the Nile, military, fertility and crocodiles. Thoth * God of science, magic, speech, writing and the moon. Female Ammit * Meaning soul eater. * Demon who represented the people's fear of death. Amunet * Meaning the hidden one. * Goddess and companion of Amun. Anuket * Meaning embracer. * Goddess of the Nile and of rivers. Bastet * Meaning fire, heat. * Goddess of pregnancy, fertility and the sun. Hathor * Meaning from the house of Horus. * Goddess of love. Hatmehit * Meaning chief of fish. * Goddess of fish. Hedetet * Goddess of scorpions. Heqet * Goddess of frogs, fertility and life. Hesat * Goddess of cows and milk. Imentet * Goddess of tombs. Isis * Meaning throne. * Goddess of the sky and nature. Kebechet * Meaning cooling water. * Goddess of embalming and mummification. Menhit * Meaning she who kills. * Goddess of war. Meret * Meaning beloved. * Goddess of singing, dancing and celebration. Meretseger * Meaning she who enjoys silence. * Goddess of tomb building and protector of royal tombs. Meskhenet * Goddess of childbirth. Neith * Meaning water. * Goddess of weaving, hunting, wisdom and war. Nekhbet * Meaning from Nekheb. * Patron goddess of Upper Egypt. Nepit * Goddess of grain. Qetesh * Meaning holy. * Goddess of fertility, sacred prostitution and sexual pleasure. Renenutet * Goddess of harvest and nourishment. Satet * Meaning she who runs like an arrow. * Goddess of floods. Sekhmet * Meaning she who is powerful. * Goddess of fire, war, vengeance and medicine. Serket * Meaning she who causes the throat to breathe. * Goddess of scorpions, medicine, magic and healing venomous stings. Seshat * Meaning she who writes. * Goddess of writing and wisdom. Taweret * Meaning great one. * Goddess of fertility and childbirth. Tenenet * Goddess of beer and beer making, protector of pregnant women. Category:Mythological names